mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a red echidna who guards Angel Island and the Master Emerald. As his name implies, he can punch with incredible force. He can also glide. History Sonic the Hedgehog 3 When Sonic brought down the Death Egg, it landed on Angel Island. Dr. Robotnik sought the Chaos Emeralds to repair the Death Egg so he tricked Knuckles into thinking that Sonic and Tails were out to use the Chaos Emeralds for evil. Knuckles confronted Sonic and Tails at several stages, but never fought them. When the Death Egg took off at the Launch Base Zone, it sent Knuckles falling into the water. Sonic & Knuckles Knuckles remained on Robotnik's side and eventually fought Sonic at the Hidden Palace. Then Robotnik stole the Master Emerald, revealing the truth to Knuckles. Knuckles and Sonic went to Sky Sanctuary to defeat Robotnik and get the Master Emerald back. Eventually Sonic destroyed the Death Egg and the Master Emerald was returned. Then Knuckles would go on his own adventure when an Egg Robo stole the Master Emerald again and threatened Angel Island. Knuckles went through all the levels Sonic went through before, fighting Egg Robo (and the very-much-alive Robotnik, aboard the Flying Battery) but with a clear path through Act 2 of Lava Reef to Hidden Palace, then Sky Sanctuary where Egg Robo was destroyed by Mecha Sonic. Knuckles fought Mecha Sonic and destroyed him, retrieving the Master Emerald. Knuckles' Chaotix Knuckles is the main character of this game. He is also guardian of Carnival Island, which Robotnik tried to take over. Knuckles released his prisoners, Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile. Together the five defeated Robotnik and Metal Sonic. Sonic Triple Trouble Robotnik tricked Knuckles again into thinking Sonic and Tails were the enemy. Knuckles fought them at Tidal Plant Zone, but was defeated, and was subsequently imprisoned by Robotnik. After Sonic and Tails defeated Robotnik they released Knuckles, who clearly realized Robotnik deceived him again. Sonic the Fighters Knuckles competed in the tournament to decide who would fly the aircraft up to the Death Egg 2 and defeat Robotnik, but lost to Sonic. Sonic 3D Blast Knuckles and Tails helped Sonic collect Chaos Emeralds on his quest to save the Flickies from Robotnik. Sonic R Knuckles entered the Grand Prix as a friendly rivalry with Sonic. Sonic Adventure Knuckles was the first to encounter Chaos when Robotnik - who would soon after get the nickname "Eggman" - released him from the Master Emerald by shattering it to pieces. Knuckles set about collecting Master Emerald pieces. After defeating Chaos in his "Chaos 2" form, Knuckles was tricked by Eggman again when he said Sonic was after the Master Emerald. Knuckles seemingly confirmed this when he mistook the green Chaos Emerald in Sonic's hand for a piece of the Master Emerald. Knuckles fought Sonic until Eggman took the green and blue Emeralds and fed them to Chaos. After Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles defeated Chaos, Knuckles resumed his search for Master Emerald pieces. Twice he was shown a vision of the past by Tikal; One was of the ancient echidna civiliation ruled by Chief Pachacamac, and the other was of the Chao civilization at the altar on what is now Angel Island. Knuckles followed Gamma to the Egg Carrier to find the last three pieces of the Master Emerald, and defeated Chaos by shattering him to pieces. He took the six Chaos Emeralds Chaos had consumed back to Angel Island, and put the Master Emerald back together. He was present when Sonic fought Chaos in his perfect form. Sonic Adventure 2 Knuckles found a new rival in the form of Rouge the Bat, who tried to steal the Master Emerald. When Eggman tried to steal it, Knuckles broke it into pieces, then collected the pieces again. Eventually he travelled with Sonic and Tails on their mission to foil Eggman's plans, but riding a rocket to Space Colony ARK, they lost the Master Emerald pieces so Knuckles separated from them to find them. He fought Rouge, and saved her from falling to her death in order to get the Master Emeralds back. Rouge gave them to him in the end. Knuckles later helped Sonic and Shadow shut down the Eclipse Cannon. Sonic Advance Knuckles travelled with Sonic, Tails, and Amy on their adventure to defeat Eggman again. Sonic Advance 2 Knuckles was captured by Eggman, who tricked him for the fourth time. After Sonic, Tails, and Cream defeated him, he realized Eggman's trick and joined their team. Sonic Advance 3 Knuckles travelled with Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream for part of their adventure. Sonic Heroes Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails formed Team Sonic to stop Eggman's latest scheme. They fought Team Rose and Team Dark, only to discover that the Eggman they were fighting was really Metal Sonic. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were able to defeat Metal Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles appeared at Glyphic Canyon fighting Black Arms, asking Shadow to help him with this. (if the player chooses a path leading to Glyphic Canyon) He later accompanied Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman to the Black Comet, where Black Doom paralyzed them and tried to feed them to carnivorous Black Arms, but they somehow escaped the comet before it and Black Doom were destroyed by Shadow. Sonic Riders Knuckles entered the Grand Prix alongside Sonic, Tails, and Amy against Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, and Wave the Swallow. He and Storm inadvertently damaged E-10000R, making an enemy of him, before Knuckles won his race against Storm. Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic lost the final round against Jet, however. On Babylon Garden, Knuckles and Tails nearly got into a fight with Wave and Storm, but the arrival of the vengeful E-10000R forced them to run. Later, Knuckles fought alongside Sonic, Tails, Amy, Jet, Wave, and Storm against Babylon Guardian. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Knuckles travelled with Sonic and Tails most of the time, when they investigated the MeteoTech robots' attacks. He read an ancient inscription at Gigan Rocks related to the Arks of the Cosmos, and in the end fought alongside Sonic, Tails, Jet, Wave, and Storm against Master Core: ABIS. Sonic Free Riders Knuckles entered the Grand Prix on Team Heroes, alongside Sonic and Tails. E-10000B interfered with him during his performance. He later raced alongside the other three teams against Eggman. Sonic Rush Blaze the Cat and Cream ran into Knuckles on their quest to defeat Eggman. Knuckles mistook Blaze's Sol Emeralds for Chaos Emeralds and suggested that she give them to Sonic. Instead Blaze knocked Knuckles out, much to his anger. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Knuckles and Tails met up with Sonic to rescue Princess Elise from Eggman, but Eggman sent the trio into the future. With Shadow and Rouge, they found two Chaos Emeralds to return to their time. Knuckles later helped find Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic after he was killed by Mephiles the Dark. When Elise killed Solaris in the past, the game's events were erased. Sonic Rivals Knuckles competed with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver to fight Eggman Nega, who was disguised as Eggman. Eggman Nega captured the Master Emerald inside a card, but Knuckles was eventually able to get it back. Sonic Rivals 2 Knuckles paired up with Rouge to search for the Master Emerald, which again was stolen by Eggman Nega. They competed with Sonic and Tails, Shadow and Metal Sonic, and Silver and Espio to fight Eggman Nega. Knuckles had to fight Rouge when she was brainwashed by the Ifrit. After escaping the Ifrit's dimension, Knuckles and Rouge found the Master Emerald inside the emerald detector, before Rouge stole the Master Emerald. Sonic Generations Knuckles was present at Sonic's birthday party before he was captured by Time Eater and turned to stone at Sky Sanctuary, where Sonic and Classic Sonic restored him. He later cheered for Sonic during the fight with Time Eater. Sonic Lost World Knuckles and Amy talked with Sonic in between his battles with the Deadly Six. All the energy was drained out of them by the Deadly Six, but was returned to them by Tails. Sonic Forces After Sonic was defeated by Infinite and Eggman took over the world, Knuckles was the founder and leader of the resistance against Eggman, and survived the final battle with him. Category:Rivals Other appearances *Knuckles appears in the background of the Green Hill Zone stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *He is a playable character in the Mario & Sonic Olympics games. Trivia *Knuckles is the counterpart of Piccolo from Dragonball Z, as both start out as an enemy of the main character but become one of their closest allies early in. *When comparing Sonic characters to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters, Knuckles is usually paired with Applejack. *Knuckles shares his name with a villain from The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain. *Knuckles is one of the characters in Shadow the Hedgehog to say "damn" (others being Shadow the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon). At the tornado scene in Glyphic Canyon, Knuckles says "Damn, a dead end!" Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 characters Category:Knuckles' Chaotix characters Category:Sonic Triple Trouble characters Category:Sonic Triple Trouble bosses Category:Sonic the Fighters characters Category:Sonic 3D Blast characters Category:Sonic R characters Category:Sonic Adventure characters Category:Sonic Adventure 2 characters Category:Sonic Advance characters Category:Sonic Advance 2 characters Category:Sonic Advance 2 bosses Category:Sonic Advance 3 characters Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Riders characters Category:Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Sonic Rush characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Sonic Lost World characters Category:Echidnas Category:Male characters Category:Furries Category:Sonic & Knuckles characters Category:Sonic & Knuckles bosses Category:Sonic Forces characters